


Purr

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus
Kudos: 3





	Purr

Feel her fingers run through your hair  
See her smile as your collar is tightened  
Hear the jingle of chains fill the air  
Let your mind slip, let it be lightened

Follow when she gives you a tug  
Stay when her voice commands  
Do not whimper when she puts in the plug  
Do not whimper as deeper it expands

Feel her touch and hear her praise  
For what you want is her's to prefer  
Go along, be the one that always obeys  
She knows how to make you purr 


End file.
